


Countdown

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Чонин смотрит, но не видит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Countdown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48281) by adorableprince. 



Чонин видит мир в числах.

На улице у его дома четыре фонарных столба, рядом с парадной дверью два кустарника. У него лишь один сосед вместо двух, потому как его дом расположен на самом углу улицы, где звук проезжающих мимо автомобилей не достигает и окон второго этажа. С другой стороны от его дома парк с тремя теннисными кортами и двумя волейбольными площадками, на которые он никогда прежде не ходил и в будущем, вероятно, никогда не пойдет.

Чтобы дойти до автобусной остановки, от которой он поедет в университет, нужно примерно пятьсот двадцать семь шагов, возможно, меньше, если он пойдет более широкими шагами. Когда автобус приедет, студенты, подобно сардинам, утрамбуются в транспортное средство, где предусмотрено лишь пятьдесят сидячих мест. Свободные будут заняты первыми тридцатью везунчиками. Но Чонину никогда не везет.

Он стоит в проходе, одной рукой крепко сжимая над головой холодный металл поручня, покачивается в ритме дорожных знаков и светофоров и смотрит на головы стоящих перед ним людей и на то, чего он видеть бы не хотел. Перед ним плавают ослепительно-красные числа, парящие над головами людей, всегда разные и похожие.

Его взгляд натыкается на парня в наушниках, дремлющего оперевшись на стекло. Чуть выше его головы четко видны числа 65:10:03:21:45:08. У девушки рядом с ним, увлеченно строчащей сообщения в своем телефоне, цифры немного иные — 67:09:17:11:43:50. Но всегда это шесть чисел и всегда обратный отсчет.

Сколько Чонин себя помнит, он всегда видел их, но не знал почему. Никто больше их не видит, и никто больше не верит ему, когда он говорит, что над головами людей парят цифры, окрашивающие мир в оттенок ярко-красного. Ему понадобилось десять лет, чтобы понять, что эти числа значат.

Десятилетний Ким Чонин стоит на перекрестке, его мать держит его за руку, напевая веселую мелодию, как вдруг на улице появляется шатающееся тело с изрядным запашком перегара. Светофор горит зеленым, автомобили на всей скорости полноправно проносятся мимо. Авария, отвратительный хруст, металлический скрежет по тонкой коже и хрупким костям. Воздух заполняют крики, но он слышит лишь пронзительный визг своей матери, которая как можно скорее пытается отвести его в сторону и отвлечь его взгляд от ужасной картины на дороге.

Чонин смотрит на быстрорастущую лужу крови и думает, что этот оттенок красного какой-то другой, нежели он привык видеть, и все же это не то, на чем сосредоточены его глаза. Несмотря на безумную тягу и отчаянные вопли, Чонин проблесками смотрит сквозь трясущиеся пальцы матери и не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от чисел над головой человека.

00:00:00:00:13:24.

Он никогда еще не видел так много нулей в этих цифрах, и в голову мальчика приходит осознание, молотом бьющее по нервам. К тому времени, как прибывает машина скорой помощи, в воздухе плывет десять нолей. Прежде чем они положат человека на носилки, последнее число приравняется к нулю.

Человек признан мертвым.

Чонин жадно глотает воздух, будто это единственное, что может спасти его мир. Он кидается обратно в теплые объятия матери, плохо видя из-за накатывающих слез. Даже сквозь пелену соленой воды и слабого восприятия перед ним плывут двенадцать неистово горящих нулей, и Чонин наконец понимает, что означают эти цифры.

Год. Месяц. День. Час. Минута. Секунда.

Часы.

Медленно тикающие часы жизни.

Весь остальной день он держит свои глаза плотно закрытыми. Его мать думает, что его травмировал несчастный случай, и начинает паниковать, когда даже спустя недели после инцидента Чонин отказывается от зрительного контакта и решительно смотрит лишь в землю, закрывая глаза всякий раз, когда это возможно. Она так напугана, что отводит его к детскому психологу, но остается без ответа, когда даже профессионал не может точно определить причину радикального изменения в поведении её сына.

Чонин продолжает в том же духе в течение всего месяца, пока однажды утром, расслабленный после сна и укутанный теплым одеялом, он не открывает глаза. Его родители мягко трясут его, говоря проснуться и пойти завтракать. И прежде чем он понял, что происходит, он моргнул, увидев два набора красных чисел. Той ночью он рыдает навзрыд, потому что теперь он всё знает. Как бы ему хотелось не знать и не видеть этого. У него столько вопросов, но нет ни единого ответа.

Жизнь уже никогда не станет прежней.

— Что нового сегодня?

Чонин снимает свой рюкзак и небрежно бросает на кафельный пол кухни. Стул противно скрипит, когда он резко отодвигает его и садится. Он расслабленно разваливается на сидении, откидывая с лица выбившуюся прядь волос, прежде чем ответить. Чанель привык к этому. Чонин говорит только тогда, когда хочет.

— Господин Ким потерял три месяца.

Чанель соглашается.

— Я даже не удивлён. С тех пор как от него ушла жена, он слишком много пьет.

Чанель смотрит на своего соседа через весь стол и ухмыляется, но Чонин, потерявшийся в водовороте цифр, времени и несчастливых концов, слишком увлечен разглядыванием потолка, чтобы заметить это.

— Но ведь он скоро остановится, верно? Ну, то есть он же потеряет намного больше, чем три месяца, если окончательно посадит печень.

Два коротких слова — весь ответ Чонина.

— Думаю, да.

Чанель неловко кашляет и ерзает в тишине, задавая вопрос чуть громче своего безумного сердцебиения.

— Это было оно?

Чонин наклоняет голову вниз и смотрит на Чанеля тяжёлым пристальным взглядом, но не на лицо — выше. Он смотрит выше, на красный счетчик предопределённой судьбы.

— Чонин, _не надо._

— Я же ничего не делаю.

— Нет, делаешь, — Чанель дрожит, внезапно чувствуя озноб, — Знаешь, просто… остановись. Я не хочу знать.

Они так и сидят, не двигаясь, не вставая, не разговаривая. Чанелю не нравится эта тишина, но он не может уйти. Чонин смотрит на него так, как часто смотрит на незнакомцев, смущенных и незаинтересованных, и в такие моменты Чанель хочет, чтобы ему вернули его лучшего друга обратно. Что угодно, но только не эта равнодушная статуя, занимающая его место, когда Чонин блуждает в своих мыслях, разбираясь с тем, чего он знать не должен.  
Чонин первым рушит тишину и, лениво шаркая ногами, тащит свои уставшие конечности в свою комнату.

Он останавливается перед дверью, уже держа руку на дверной ручке, и бросает через плечо тихий совет:

— Тебе стоит отказаться от сладкого: ты потерял день.

Дверь хлопает.

Чанель вздрагивает.

Чонин знакомится с Чанелем на уроке греческой мифологии. Тот оказывается странным ребенком, который всегда шумит и несет чушь об инопланетных похищениях и теориях заговора. Чанель совершенно не понимает значение личного пространства, или предела громкости, или факта, что никто не хочет слушать его бесконечные рассуждения об утреннем волшебстве. И только когда во время одного из своих особенно ярких описаний Чанель случайно толкает его локтем, Чонин впервые злобно смотрит на него.

— Ты должен заткнуться.

Чанель замолкает на полуслове, его рука так и замирает в воздухе, а рот смешно открывается. Затем он хмурится.

— Почему? Ты не веришь в сверхъестественные способности?

Чонин просто хочет вернуться ко сну, удалиться обратно в переделы своих сложенных на парте рук и капюшона чёрной толстовки. Возможно, все дело в сонливости, возможно, все потому, что сегодня он лишился своего утреннего кофе. Возможно, причина в том, что небольшая частичка Чонина все же хочет, чтобы кто-то поверил ему, даже если это всего лишь безумный одноклассник, у которого, кажется, нет функциональной связи мозга с языком. Водоворот из бесконечных «возможно», вращающихся в голове, сводит его с ума, но это не мешает ему удивиться, когда следующие несколько слов сходят с его языка. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что только что прозвучавшие слова принадлежат ему.

— Конечно верю. Я знаю, когда люди умрут.

Ученик с левой от него стороны хихикает, и многие другие соглашаются, что это довольно неплохая шутка. Напрягшиеся плечи Чонина опускаются, а из груди вырывается разочарованный выдох. Он уже давно понял, что когда ожидаешь чего-то от людей, которые только и знают, что причинять боль, обязательно придет разочарование. Это была лишь небольшая ошибка, оплошность, мимолетная слабость. Вот и все. Раздраженно опустив голову, чтобы продолжить спать, он не замечает пораженный взгляд Чанеля.

После урока, когда все быстро удаляются из класса, а Чонина волнует лишь то, когда же он дойдет до своей комнаты, где его ждут тёплая постель и мягкая подушка, долговязый парень резко оттягивает его в сторону. Чонин хмурится, потому что это урезает его время на сон на и без того небольшой перемене, но Чанель смотрит на него слишком серьёзно, отчего даже волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

— Ты ведь не шутил насчет этого?

Лицо Чонина мрачнеет.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

— Но ведь это многое объясняет, — настаивает Чанель, — ты никогда не смотришь на людей… Ну, я имею в виду, ты смотришь…, но ты будто всегда смотришь над ними, или иногда даже кажется, что ты смотришь сквозь них. В любом случае, ты никогда не смотришь прямо на людей.

Чанель смотрит на него так пристально, что ему становится неловко. Не было ни намёка на то, что парень свихнулся, к чему Чонин уже привык. Чонин счел забавным, что первый человек, который фактически поверил ему — это сумасшедший незнакомец, а не родители. В его глазах все еще стоит выражение лица перепуганной матери, когда он впервые озвучил свое открытие.

В тот момент он решил, что будет лучше держать свои способности в тайне, но прямо сейчас мысль о том, чтобы рассказать о них кому-то еще, кажется такой соблазнительной. Эта тайна грызет его изнутри, и Чонин так устал от этого. Это та усталость, что не исчезнет независимо от того, сколько часов он спал этой ночью.

Чонин неуверенно разглядывает Чанеля.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Пак Чанель.

Чонин кивает, скорее даже самому себе, чем кому-либо другому, и разворачивается, уходя. Удивленный Чанель бросается за ним.

— Подожди, ты так и не сказал, что я прав, — кричит он.

Чонин не останавливается, для пущего эффекта набрасывая на голову капюшон от толстовки, когда Чанель пытается идти с ним в ногу. Он бросает на высокого парня косой взгляд, и его губы растягиваются в насмешливой ухмылке. Это усмешка, но в ней нет ничего дружеского или снисходительного — лишь тень горечи.

Чонин указывает на первую попавшуюся девушку, идущую по внутреннему двору.

— Шестьдесят шесть.

Чанель хмурится, не понимая, о чём говорит Чонин.

— Что…

Чонин жестом показывает на парня, спокойно пьющего кофе сидя на траве.

— Шестьдесят. 

С каждым незнакомцем, проходящим мимо, список чисел лишь увеличивается.

— Шестьдесят пять.

— Семьдесят.

— Семьдесят два.

И только после следующего комментария Чонина Чанель наконец понимает, что происходит.

— А у неё только пятьдесят пять, интересно почему.

От страха скручивает живот. То, как Чонин говорит, кажется таким холодным и равнодушным, будто он говорит не о живых людях, а о механических счетчиках. Чонин собирается произнести еще одно число, и Чанель замечает, на кого он указывает в этот раз. Это Бекхен, идущий через лужайку, тот самый Бекхен из математического класса, к которому Чанель уже давно испытывает невероятную симпатию. Его рука резко накрывает рот Чонина, не давая сказать ни слова.

— Ладно, — признает он. — Я понял. Ты не врал.

Чонин безучастно смотрит на Чанеля и лениво убирает его руку. Он поправляет свою толстовку, разворачивается и уходит, будто это не он только что разрушил всякое мировосприятие Чанеля.

Чанель до сих пор не может забыть выражение полной апатии на лице Чонина.

В своей жизни Чонин принимал множество неверных решений. Сдружиться с Чанелем вместо того, чтобы сбежать — это первое. Переезд из общежития и совместное проживание с Чанелем на протяжении вот уже двух лет — второе. И сейчас, согласившись пойти с Чанелем на его лекцию по истории музыки, он принял третье.

Будет весело, говорил он.

Материал интересный, говорил он.

Кроме того, Чанель забыл упомянуть, что лекция начинается в семь тридцать утра — время, когда Чонин должен спать и не думать, не двигаться, и не делать вообще ничего, что предполагает взаимодействие с людьми. Так или иначе, его стаскивают с кровати и выводят на холодный-холодный воздух, запихивают в автобус и ведут в лекционный зал, при этом ему удается лишь пару раз недовольно заехать другу в пах.

— Надеюсь, оно того стоит, — бормочет он, кутаясь в свой свитер.

Чанель взволнованно подпрыгивает взад-вперед.

— Поверь мне, стоит.

Спустя пятнадцать минут лекции Чонин понимает, что больше не верит Чанелю: профессор похож на хрипящую ламу и Чонину это надоело. Он не может даже поспать, как он обычно это делает, так как класс относительно небольшой, в отличие от лекционных залов, которые могут вместить сотни студентов, и Чонин уверен: его поймают, если он начнёт дремать, ведь Чанель настоял, чтобы они сели вперед.

Чонин начинает думать, что все это тщательно продуманный план мести за то, что он съел последнюю пачку пудинга, но в этот момент он замечает нечто необычное. Он несколько раз не веря моргает и тщательно потирает глаза, но после нескольких минут пристального вглядывания понимает, что не ошибся.

— Кто это в первом ряду? — шепчет он, пихая Чанеля в бок.

— Где?

— Парень с короткими волосами и большими глазами.

Чанель высовывается в проход и смотрит в указанном Чонином направлении.

— Кенсу?

Чонин не отвечает, он переплетает пальцы вместе и подпирает ими подбородок. Чанель видит, как лицо Чонина становится мрачным, и непроизвольно вздрагивает. Он видел этот взгляд уже слишком много раз, чтобы понимать, что Чонин сейчас видит что-то, чего видеть не хочется; что рядом с ним больше не его лучший друг, который бьет его подушками и постоянно сыплет сарказмом. Это другая сторона Чонина, сторона, которую Чанель видел в первый день их встречи: та самая тревожно-спокойная и циничная персона, что проявляется время от времени.

— Он болен? — бормочет Чонин, не отрывая взгляд от макушки Кенсу.

— Откуда мне знать.

— Ясно.

Но Чанелю ничего не ясно. Он знает, что еще пожалеет о том, что спросил, но всё равно спрашивает.

— А что с ним?

Чонин наконец отрывает взгляд от Кенсу и смотрит на Чанеля. Выражение его лица заинтересованное, но отдаленное. Чанель ненавидит это, потому что эта мрачная улыбка заставляет Чонина выглядеть намного старше, чем он есть. Он выглядит жестоким, будто в его мире люди не что иное, как просто подопытные.

— Там, где должны быть года, два нуля.

После этого Чонин каждый день посещает лекции по истории музыки, и как бы Чанёль ни хотел остановить его, он не может. Он лишь беспомощно наблюдает за тем, как Чонин прокладывает себе путь в жизнь Кенсу, садясь рядом с робким парнем, нежно касаясь его рук над упавшей ручкой, лукаво улыбаясь и прося поделиться учебником, хотя его даже нет в списке класса. Он не уверен, в курсе ли Чонин, зато уверен, что это плохая идея.

По крайней мере, Чанель не удивляется, когда однажды Чонин с приветливо глупой улыбкой мчится мимо него к Кенсу, олицетворяя кладезь уверенности, приправленной сексуальным напряжением. Он беспокойно моргает и выходит в холл, когда Чонин намекает ему уйти. И возражения тут неуместны.

Чанель колеблется в течение нескольких секунд, потому что знает, что все это неправильно. Он играет с Кенсу, ему интересен лишь его смертный приговор. Чанель вздыхает и делает заметку обсудить это позже с Чонином. И только когда Чанель уходит, парень позволяет маске слететь с его лица.

— Ты занят после пар?

Кенсу смотрит на него удивленно.

— Я?

Чонин мысленно смеётся, ведь в классе больше никого нет, к кому же еще можно обратиться, кроме Кенсу. Но он потакает парню, кивая. Всё началось довольно невинно. Чонину было любопытно. Ему был любопытен парень, которому осталось меньше года и, хоть он и знал сколько, ему было любопытно почему. Чонин понимает, что играет грязно, когда от его вопроса щеки Кенсу розовеют. Но он зашёл слишком далеко в своём желании разгадать Кенсу, разгадать самую очаровательную загадку, с которой он только сталкивался в своей жизни.

— Мне нужно в больницу через несколько часов? — Кенсу запинается, и фраза выходит как вопрос.

Чонин хмурится. Итак, смертельная болезнь вполне может быть разгадкой этой великой тайны. Он разочарован, потому что это слишком просто. Чонин думает, что Кенсу выглядит довольно здоровым, но ведь внешность может быть обманчива.

— С тобой все в порядке?

Кенсу озадачен, пока наконец не понимает, что имел в виду Чонин. Он активно машет руками и качает головой.

— О, нет, я не болен, — машет он ладошкой. — Я интерн.

Чонин засовывает руки в карманы, вычеркивая из списка болезнь.

— Прости, что побеспокоил, думаю, мы сможем увид…

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

Чонин удивлен. Кенсу медленно краснеет, а его щеки приобретают очаровательный оттенок рубина, контрастно выделяющийся на фоне обычно бледной кожи.

— Только если ты хочешь, — вырывается у него. — Ты не обязан, если вдруг ты не хочешь, это может быть скучным, наверное, ты не хо…

— Я пойду.

Кенсу поднимает взгляд.

— Пойдешь? Я имею в виду, о, хорошо, конечно, ты ведь… Или нет… Потому что… Нет, ты придешь и…

Его слова затихают, превращаясь в кучу смущённых, бессвязных и нервно произнесенных сочетаний, вспотевших ладоней и сумасшедшего сердцебиения.

— Я должен перестать болтать, — хнычет он.

Чонин улыбается, и маленькая тревога угасает, потому что он не притворяется — тонкая полоса жемчужно-белых зубов абсолютно искренняя. Он игнорирует все предупреждения и следует за Кенсу, оправдывая себя тем, что это возможность побольше узнать о бомбе замедленного действия; что после того, как он удовлетворит своё любопытство, он сможет уйти и снова жить своей обычной жизнью. Чонин след в след идет за низким парнем, который заканчивает свой больничный обход, и открывает для себя, что Кенсу мог бы побороться за звание святого.

Он работает в больнице интерном каждую среду, добровольно помогает бездомным в центре реабилитации по четвергам и каждую пятницу по часу читает детям истории в детской библиотеке. До Кенсу — это идеальный образец доброты и бескорыстия, всего, над чем Чонин насмехается и что высмеивает, потому что прекрасно знает, что время не останавливается даже для самых великодушных людей. Все это похоже на одну большую шутку, но Чонину больше не смешно.

Не смешно, когда Кенсу с сияющей улыбкой разворачивается к нему, а его глаза превращаются в тонкие полумесяцы.

Не смешно, когда Кенсу тянет его в палату к своему любимому пациенту. _У неё лейкемия и ей осталось недолго, но она просто ангел._

И Чонину совершенно не смешно, когда он шепчет пустые слова поддержки маленькой слабой девочке, иронично отмечая, что не о ней ему сейчас стоит беспокоиться: у застенчивого парня с широченной улыбкой и румянцем на щеках еще меньше времени, чем у неё.

Чанель заваливается в квартиру и почти спотыкается о небрежно разбросанную у входа обувь. Он раздраженно фыркает: это уже пятый раз за неделю, когда Чонин нагло забывает о всяком порядке и о том, что Чанель неудачник, который так и ждёт проблем.

— Эй, Ким Чонин! Сколько раз тебе еще повторять…

Кенсу сидит за кухонным столом, держит в руках чашку чая и с распахнутыми глазами смотрит на внезапное появление Чанеля.

— Ты не Чонин.

— Поразительная наблюдательность, — сухо комментирует Чонин, выходя из комнаты со стопкой книг в руках.

Он садится рядом с Кенсу, быстро пододвигая стул так близко, как только можно, и дарит ему радушную улыбку.

— Не обращай внимания на этого сумасшедшего.

Все дальнейшие любезности умирают на языке, и Чанель, не находя слов, застывает, но все же быстро приходит в себя, шагая к дивану и включая телевизор. Неспособный сосредоточиться на экране, он лениво переключает каналы, потому что всё его внимание сосредоточено на двух парнях, сидящих в паре шагов от него. Проходит час. Чанель с раздражением следит за Чонином, в то время как тот полностью поглощен тихими перешептываниями, страницами книги и ровным дыханием Кенсу. Когда Кенсу встаёт, чтобы уйти, он неуклюже кланяется Чанелю и шмыгает за дверь. Чонин равнодушно провожает его. И к моменту, когда он возвращается в гостинную, раздражение Чанеля уже переросло в гнев.

— Что ты творишь?

— Учусь, — беспечно пожимает плечами Чонин.

— Чушь, — рычит Чанель, хватая Чонина за воротник его рубашки. — Это не игра. Ты не имеешь права так играть с чувствами людей. Особенно с теми, кому осталось меньше года.

Хватка Чанеля слабеет, и он отходит, умоляюще глядя на парня.

— В прошлом ты не раз все портил, но это уже чересчур.

— Кто сказал, что я играю с ним?

— Чонин, _пожалуйста_.

— Слушай, обещаю, я не сделаю ему больно, ладно? — Чонин смотрит прямо в глаза, на его лице нечитаемое выражение, но Чанель чувствует, как зарождается гроза.

Чанель впервые поражен тем, что Чонин тоже без понятия, что он творит — он просто сбит с толку. Кенсу пробивает дыру в стене его безразличия, и Чанелю начинает казаться, что, возможно, все закончится тем, что в итоге больно будет не только Кенсу. Любопытство смешается с заинтересованностью и быстро перерастет в привязанность. Ему интересно, как глубоко Чонин упал в собственноручно вырытую пропасть, потому что если это игра, то где-то на грани Чонин уже перестал следовать правилам. Правила больше не имеют значения.

Чонин проигрывает. Кенсу проигрывает. Все проигрывают.

В этой игре не может быть победителя.

— Что ешь?

— Жареный рис, — бормочет Чонин с полным ртом еды и ложкой в руке.

Кенсу с отвращением морщит нос.

— Это не похоже на жареный рис. Выглядит, будто кого-то вырвало в эту коробочку.

Он наклоняется, брезгливо выковыривая что-то торчащее из горки холодного риса.

— Это куриное крылышко, что ли?

— Жареный рис не обязан быть волшебным, — оправдывается Чонин, оттаскивая коробочку с едой от любопытных ручонок Кенсу. — Ты просто бросаешь сюда что-нибудь и перемешиваешь.

— Ну и гадость.

— Хватит судить меня, я бедный студент. Будто бы ты можешь сделать лучше.

— Это вызов?

Чонин осторожно поглядывает на Кенсу, не зная, что делать с его игриво поднятой бровью и хитрой ухмылкой. В итоге озорное выражение лица Кенсу приводит к оккупированию кухни Чонина одним субботним вечером. Все шкафы оказываются перерыты, а плита завалена кастрюлями и сковородками.

— То есть, ты собираешься приготовить мне лапшу? — интересуется Чонин. Одна половина его тела растянулась на диване, другая — облокотилась на подлокотник. Ему весело наблюдать за Кенсу.

— Нет, я собираюсь приготовить тебе лучшее блюдо, которое ты когда-либо пробовал, — бормочет Кенсу, обращая на парня лишь половину своего внимания: он занят распаковкой всех ингредиентов, которые сегодня ему пригодятся.

Чонин принюхивается и закатывает глаза.

— Это просто спагетти с кимчи.

Кенсу бросает в Чонина лопатку и удовлетворенно улыбается, когда та ударяет парня прямо по лбу.

— Не делай выводов, пока не попробовал.

Чонин продолжает дуться в углу, потирая ушибленное место и жалуясь каждую вторую секунду. Кенсу игнорирует его. Он постоянно перемещается, кипятит воду, проверяет ее температуру, выравнивает бутылочки с приправами на столе, словно строит свою собственную армию ароматов и вкусов. Чонин не может не думать, что вся эта картина слишком домашняя, и его живот скручивает от неуверенности. Нет, это не плохое чувство, оно просто другое — совершенно чужое для прошлого Ким Чонина.

Кенсу открывает холодильник и недовольно лопочет из-за того, что нашёл внутри, при этом удивляясь, как Чонин с Чанелем умудряются так долго выживать при том, что их холодильник забит одним пудингом и коробочками с китайской едой.

— У молока скоро истечет срок годности, — бросает Кенсу через плечо, увидев дату на картонной коробке.

Улыбка соскальзывает с лица Чонина, а Кенсу поднимает взгляд, застывая. В глазах Чонина пустота, и Кенсу понятия не имеет, что это значит. Единственное, что ему ясно — ему это не нравится.

— Чонин?

— Вы все когда-нибудь перестанете думать о сроках годности? — голос Чонина понижается до холодного и пугающего тона. — Как только ты узнаёшь о них, то уже не можешь перестать думать об этом. Молоко почти испортилось, так что я должен допить его до этой даты. Хлеб скоро испортится, я должен доесть его как можно скорее.

Он смотрит куда-то над Кенсу, не в глаза. Кенсу страшно. Он смотрит куда-то выше его головы, и не то чтобы это странно и непривычно, но в этот раз это действительно так. Всего несколько дюймов, но ощутимая разница.

— Чонин, — снова шепчет он.

Но ответа нет. Кенсу начинает казаться, что они говорят уже вовсе не о молоке.

— Итак, дай мне прояснить кое-что. Из всего, чем мы могли бы сейчас заняться, ты предпочел бы пойти вытащить игрушку из автомата? — Чонин злится. — Не знал, что ты девочка-подросток.

Кенсу негодующе вспыхивает.

— Я не выиграл ни одной за все детство и всегда хотел сделать это хотя бы раз. Это детская мечта, так что заткнись.

Чонин недоверчиво смотрит на Кенсу, проводя рукой по своим волосам, и поднимает вверх указательный палец, прося Кенсу подождать, пока он исчезает в своей комнате. Он возвращается, одной рукой держа мешочек с мелочью, а второй молча хватает Кенсу за руку и тащит за дверь.

— Подожди, куда мы? — Кенсу спотыкается и спешно пытается влезть в туфли.

— Добывать тебе дурацкую плюшевую игрушку.

Когда они приходят в магазин в центре города, Кенсу все еще сбит с толку, его левый ботинок расшнурован, а сам он думает, что Чонин свихнулся. Его совершенно не ласково толкают к свободному автомату с игрушечными животными.

— Выбери игрушку.

— Чонин, ты не должен…

— Выбирай.

Кенсу нервничает и всматривается в игрушки, пока его взгляд не натыкается на милого чёрного кота, подозрительно напоминающего парня, стоящего рядом с ним.

— Этот? — нерешительно говорит он.

— Ладно, теперь отойди и не мешай профи делать свою работу.

В итоге 'профи' в этом деле оказался совсем профаном. Еле сдерживая смех, Кенсу наблюдал, как Чонин вновь и вновь неудачно жмет на кнопки. Он успокаивается лишь только тогда, когда Чонин кидает на него злые, даже свирепые взгляды, потому что не может сконцентрироваться.

— Я думаю, нужно немного левее.

— Я думаю, что и так нормально, — ворчит Чонин, чуть высовывая язык из уголка рта.

Он нажимает на кнопку, чтобы клешня в автомате опустилась, и разочарованно топает ногой, когда та промахивается буквально на сантиметр.

— Ты должен был взять левее, — бурчит Кенсу.

Чонин с негодованием смотрит на пустой мешочек в своей руке, который всего час назад был полным. Теперь ему нечем играть. Черный кот насмешливо глазеет на него, возвышаясь над своими пушистыми друзьями и публично свидетельствуя о провале Чонина.

Взгляд Кенсу смягчается.

— Знаешь, всё в порядке. Я весело провел время.

— Автомат плохо настроен.

Кенсу сочувствующе хлопает его по плечу.

Они вместе идут домой, Чонин подавлен хандрой, а Кенсу изо всех сил пытается приободрить его. Чонин так отвлечен, что упускает момент, когда второй парень наклоняется и переплетает их пальцы. Он не замечает, что они держатся за руки, до тех пор, пока они не подходят к его дому и Кенсу отпускает его руку, помахав на прощание. Чонин пристально смотрит на свою всё еще теплую ладонь и как-то даже умудряется помахать в ответ.

На следующее утро Кенсу просыпается от стука в дверь его квартиры, но, когда открывает ее, за ней никого не оказывается. Вместо этого на коврике сидит до боли знакомый черный плюшевый кот. Записки нет, но и без того очевидно, от кого он. Ослепительная улыбка озаряет его лицо, когда он нагибается, чтобы поднять игрушку.

Притаившись за углом, Чонин улыбается.

Не поймите неправильно, Чонин рад за Чанеля, но публичное проявление любви, происходящее перед ним, вызывает желание выколоть себе глаза.

— Парни, я еще здесь.

— Парни.

—  _Парни_.

Чонин берёт яблоко и швыряет его в Чанеля, который наконец-таки отлипает от Бекхена и замечает его присутствие.

— Меня тошнит от вас двоих, — Чонин выглядит так, будто ему невыносимо противно. Он встает, чтобы снова наполнить свой стакан. Возможно, выпив воды, он сможет смыть это отвращение.

Чанель лишь дуется, когда Бекхен толкает его локтем, с коротким смешком выворачиваясь из его объятий и с улыбкой поворачиваясь к Чонину.

— Так ты с Кенсу?

— Что? — Чонин молчит, стакан с водой застывает на полпути ко рту.

— Ничего, — заявляет Бекхен. — На днях я видел вас в галерее. Я думаю, это мило. Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе. И я знаю, может еще несколько рано, но ты должен пригласить его на Рождественскую вечеринку, которую я органи…

Бекхена прерывает звук бьющегося стекла. Глаза Чонина горят, он тяжело дышит, а осколки разбитого стакана, который он держал еще секунду назад, разбросаны по раковине.

Чонин злобно впивается в Бекхена взглядом, и жестокость в его глазах заставляет того удивленно съёжиться.

— Закрой рот.

Он вылетает из комнаты, как ураган. Его рука всё ещё кровоточит в местах, где осколки порезали ладонь, но его это не волнует. Чонину просто нужно уйти, ему нужно убежать от мыслей в своей чертовой голове, от вечного кошмара красных цифр. Чанель успокаивает своего напуганного парня и бежит за другом.

— Эй! — кричит он, ловя Чонина, когда тот быстро шагает по слабо освещенной улице. Он кладет руку на его плечо и поворачивает лицом к себе. — Ты в порядке?

Чонин горько усмехается.

— В порядке? Забавный вопрос.

— Послушай, я понимаю…

— Нет, ты не понимаешь! — Чонин набрасывается на него с яростью и негодованием. — Ты не знаешь, каково это — встречать людей и фактически видеть, как они делают неправильный выбор, последствия которого уже не могут предотвратить. Ты не понимаешь, что я чувствую каждый раз, когда вижу, как кто-то принимает неправильное решение, которое стоит ему недели, иногда даже месяца, и я не могу ничего сказать, потому что кто мне поверит?

Чонин, как бешеный зверь, мечется из стороны в сторону. Он рассержен, годы противостояния и изоляции внезапно просачиваются сквозь его кожу.

— Так что не говори мне, что ты понимаешь, потому что это не так. Я могу видеть когда, но не знаю как, или почему, или что именно произойдет, и это убивает меня, потому что Кенсу…

Чонин давится воздухом, его легкие будто отказываются снабжать его тем, в чем он нуждается, а сердце колотится с сумасшедшей скоростью. Мерцающее уличное освещение укутывает его в желтые лучи жуткого тревожного оттенка. И Чонину хочется упасть, умереть на месте — тогда он больше ничего и никогда не увидит. Чанелю ничего не остается, кроме как смотреть, как прямо перед ним его лучший друг распадается на куски, и всё, что он может, — это держать его, пока тот разбивается.

И только позже, когда раздирающие всхлипы Чонина успокаиваются в неровное дыхание, Чанель говорит вновь.

— Ты набросился на Бекхена, когда он упомянул Рождественскую вечеринку.

Он колеблется, когда Чонин замирает в его руках.

— Сколько точно осталось Кенсу? Он не дотянет даже до Рождества?

Чонин выпутывается из объятий Чанеля и, пошатываясь на ватных ногах, поднимает свои покрасневшие злые глаза. Он не отвечает на вопрос. Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он уходит в ночь, теряясь в холодном воздухе и удушающей тишине.

Чанель провожает его грустным взглядом.

— Чонин? — удивлённо спрашивает Кенсу, когда в три часа ночи открывает дверь тёмной фигуре в капюшоне.

— Захвати куртку и дай мне ключи от своей машины.

— Чонин, что происходит…

— Просто сделай это, _пожалуйста_ , — просит Чонин. Его голос срывается на последнем слоге, и Кенсу сглатывает ком в горле, когда замечает, что глаза Чонина красные, будто он плакал.

Кенсу спешно бежит в свою комнату, распахивает шкаф, хватает первую попавшуюся куртку и подхватывает с письменного стола ключи. Он тихо подходит к двери, где прислонившись к косяку, стоит Чонин, и отдаёт ему ключи. Чонин печально улыбается и хватает его за руку, выталкивая в подъезд и захлопывая за ним входную дверь. Кенсу молча следует за ним, лишь позволяя себе отметить мрачное выражение лица Чонина, когда они садятся в машину и мчатся по безлюдным улицам.

Они едут несколько часов. Автомобиль летит, словно черная точка на одинаково тёмном небе. Проблески света усеивают открытое небо, когда они сворачивают с утёса в туннель и выезжают из города. Когда автомобиль наконец останавливается и Кенсу открывает дверь, он слышит звуки умиротворенно разбивающихся о берег волн.

Океан.

Кенсу след в след идет за Чонином, скидывая обувь, когда замечает, что тот уже отбросил кроссовки с носками в сторону. Чонин шагает вперед, пока не доходит до тонкой линии между песком и плещущейся водой, падая навзничь и закрывая глаза, позволяя ветру омывать его тело. Кенсу садится рядом, мягко хихикая. Сейчас примерно шесть часов утра, и они сидят на пустом берегу моря, охваченные ненормальным и спонтанным увлечением. Руки Кенсу ныряют во влажный песок, и он падает рядом с Чонином, пока их бока не прижимаются друг к другу, а тепло парня не согревает его.

— Мне нравится здесь.

Кенсу поворачивает голову, прижимаясь щекой к шершавому песку, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина.

— Всё такое громкое и захватывающее, что не слышишь даже собственных мыслей, — бормочет Чонин со всё ещё плотно закрытыми глазами. — Не думай, просто живи.

Его веки, дрогнув, открываются, и он пристально смотрит на Кенсу, впитывая в себя все его черты. Чонин просто смотрит, и смотрит, и смотрит, пока лицо Кенсу не озаряет слабая улыбка. Чонин заставляет себя забыться и сосредотачивает внимание на губах Кенсу, чтобы не чувствовать соблазна взглянуть на несколько дюймов выше, на постоянное напоминание о том, как жесток этот мир.

И затем он тянется вперёд. Их первый поцелуй на вкус как холодный океанский воздух, горьковато-сладкие воспоминания и соль — была ли это соль от морской воды, омывавшей всё вокруг них, или соль тихих слёз Чонина, он не узнает никогда. Даже сквозь закрытые веки он видит ясный румянец. Когда они отрываются друг от друга, Кенсу смущенно пылает, и Чонин снова отчаянно целует его, будто слияние их губ может задержать его здесь, с Чонином, на секунду, минуту, час, или любое другое время дольше.

Вокруг них волны, растворяющиеся в белую пену, пронзительные крики чаек, и свет сонного солнца, начинающего свой путь из-за линии горизонта.

Ещё один день, словно песок, ускользает сквозь пальцы.


	2. Chapter 2

Чонин все еще видит мир в числах, но теперь эти числа совершенно другие. Эти числа разрывают его на куски и снова сшивают вместе красной нитью судьбы, пока Чонин не узнает, что значит считать, что значит дышать, что значит жить ради глаз-полумесяцев и широкой улыбки. И вот уже Чонин растворяется в бессмысленном, беспощадном и бесконечном потоке единиц, двоек и троек.

Он впитывает в себя все. Что Кенсу всегда икает два раза, вместо одного. Что на ладони левой руки Кенсу пять мягких складочек, а на правой только четыре. Что любимое число Кенсу — одиннадцать, в то время как его — двенадцать. Что в ветреное двенадцатое октября в сорок два градуса по фаренгейту они поцеловались в пятый раз. Их шестой, седьмой и восьмой поцелуи теряются между тем же и следующим днем, граничат с двенадцатым и тринадцатым, когда они, оглушенные чувствами, бесцельно бродят по полуночному городу, переплетя пальцы рук.

После этого числа смешиваются в порыве волнующей страсти и успокаивающих обещаний.

Пятнадцать шагов, чтобы, спотыкаясь, переступить порог спальни Чонина. Семь пуговиц и десять неловких пальцев отделяют молочную кожу Кенсу от любопытных глаз Чонина. Когда язык Чонина оставляет на скуле Кенсу обжигающий след, тот впервые низко стонет, заставляя сердце Чонина пропустить три удара. Четыре секунды, чтобы упасть на кровать. И намного меньше, чтобы оставить реальность и потеряться в фантазиях, которым никогда не сбыться.

Всего одного настойчивого касания парня, растянувшегося под ним, достаточно, чтобы выхватить его назад в реальность. Шесть поцелуев-бабочек вдоль напряженной шеи Кенсу. Две параллельные царапины от ногтей на спине Чонина. Одна минута до того, как молния оказывается расстёгнута, а штаны сброшены в кучу одежды на полу. Две минуты до того, как губы Чонина начинают блуждать по бархатной коже. Кенсу выгибается в спине, хватаясь руками за простыни, когда рот Чонина делает нечто запретное. Три минуты до того, как он начинает умолять ускориться, как воздух наполняется стонами Кенсу и хрипом Чонина.

Четыре дрожащие попытки открыть ящик тумбочки рядом с кроватью. Тридцать пять секунд на то, чтобы мир Чонина рухнул, когда он сливается с Кенсу. Один низкий гортанный стон вырывается из его горла. Он чувствует себя странно счастливым, даже несмотря на боль, причина которой — красные часы Кенсу, которые отказываются уходить. В то время как Чонин считает число хриплых вздохов и незабываемых стонов, он игнорирует самое очевидное и яркое число из всех.

Хотя Кенсу и интересно, почему глаза Чонина закрыты, он ничего не говорит — он слишком поглощен сумбурностью, тяжелым дыханием и раскачивающимися бёдрами. Когда глаза Чонина закрыты, нет никаких чисел, есть лишь теплый Кенсу в его руках и бешено бьющееся сердце. Затем перед глазами расплываются белые пятна, и Чонин стонет последний раз, сопровождаемый беззвучным охом Кенсу, и трепещет, утопая в свободном полете.

Кенсу забивается под бок Чонина и быстро засыпает. Но Чонину не доступна эта роскошь. Он не спит, чувствуя себя бесконечно маленьким и беспомощным. Ему казалось, что, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Кенсу и постоянные размышления о том, кто же они на самом деле, он сможет уйти невредимым. Если бы у их отношений не было имени, то не было бы и сожалений, боли или страданий. Или страха перед моментом, когда в песочных часах неизбежно закончится песок. Когда люди дают вещам имена, то привязываются к ним, и, когда те исчезают, им больно. Однако Чонин не понимает, что отношения не похожи на клички для домашних животных. Чувствам не нужны имена: он не может сказать счастью привет или сказать любви пока. Чонин отказывается поверить в эмоции, которые грозят уничтожить его.

Что неправильно, _ужасно_ неправильно.

Чонин уже привязался и сам понимает, что врет, когда говорит Чанелю, что Кенсу ему просто нравится. Потому что слово, которое так и хочет сорваться с его губ, — это не симпатия, это слово из шести букв. Чонин зажмуривает глаза, пока не становится больно, и проводит остаток ночи, сжимая Кенсу в объятиях так, будто ввек его не отпустит.

Сейчас пятница, час дня, а это значит, что Кенсу пора идти в библиотеку читать детям. Чонин не хочет ходить по пятам, потому что, если быть честным, дети пугают его. Они маленькие, шумные и непредсказуемые. Они врываются в комнаты, как не поддающаяся контролю сила природы, и Чонин уже предчувствует головную боль, лишь только думая об этом. Кенсу закатывает глаза, чтобы напомнить ему, что _Чонин, ты тоже когда-то был ребёнком_ до того, как закончит свою тираду.

Кенсу ладошкой прячет улыбку.

— В общем-то, ты до сих пор ведёшь себя как ребенок.

— Не веду, — рычит Чонин и злобно смотрит на Кенсу. — И мне нравится думать, что этого страшного периода в моей жизни не было.

Кенсу тихо хихикает и отталкивает руку Чонина. Чонин нехотя шаркает ногами по тротуару, хоть и знает, что никогда бы не отказался от приглашения, несмотря на свой страх перед детьми. Потому что отказ подразумевает разлуку с Кенсу на неопределенное время — время, за которое с ним может произойти что-то, что уменьшит его и без того небольшие числа. Чонин трясет головой и пытается не думать об этом.

Когда стеклянные двери библиотеки распахиваются, знакомый запах старых книг и пожелтевших страниц врывается в его сознание. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он был в университетской библиотеке, не говоря уже о городской. Ряды и стеллажи любовных романов — неприятное зрелище, но он подавляет тошноту неприязни и следует за Кенсу по пятам в детскую секцию, где его уже ждёт круг полных надежды глаз.

Чонин вздрагивает. Их так много.

Он неловко становится в сторонке, пока Кенсу вытягивает с полки книжку и садится в кресло-мешок. Рой детей незаметно пододвигается ближе, не успевает он открыть первую страницу. Чонина поглощает то, как мерцают его глаза, как звучит его голос. Он развлекается, глядя на Кенсу, пока тот смешно разыгрывает сценки, вызывающие смех. Чонин так увлечён, что совсем не замечает маленькую девочку, пока она не подходит к нему совсем близко и не тянет его за штанину. Чонин подскакивает от неожиданности.

— Привет? — он неуклюже покашливает.

Она восторженно улыбается немногочисленными зубами.

— Почитаешь мне сказку?

— Но Кенсу уже читает одну.

— Я уже читала ту книжку. Я хочу другую, — она дуется, а Чонин внутренне кривится пару секунд.

Его глаза пристально оглядывают окружающих, будто они подскажут ему ответ, но Кенсу слишком занят, развлекая маленькую толпу остальных слушателей. Малышка толкует молчание как знак того, что Чонин читать ей не будет, и её верхняя губа начинает дрожать, а глазки блестеть слезами. Чонин в ужасе съёживается, потому что хуже ребёнка может быть лишь _плачущий_ ребёнок.

— Слушай… у меня нет книги, но я расскажу тебе сказку, хорошо? — шепчет он и опускается на колени. — Только не плачь, _пожалуйста_ , не плачь.

Девочка кивает и сопит.

— А о чём она?

Чонин медлит, потому что действительно не знает. Сказки нет, и творческого зерна в нем тоже, но ему нужно быстро что-то сообразить, пока этот маленький монстр не начал плакать. Он ломает голову в поисках идей, а затем бросает взгляд на Кенсу. Сердце робко учащает ритм, пока слова сами вылетают изо рта.

— Это сказка о мальчике, который пытается остановить время.

— И у него получится? — трепетно шепчет девочка. — Он остановит его?

Чонин смотрит на неё с грустью. Его глаза полны сдержанного желания и тупой боли.

— Я не знаю, ещё не конец.

Тихая осенняя ночь, моросит дождь, люди кутаются в длинные пальто. Чонин прижимается к Кенсу, наклоняя зонт в сторону низкого парня, даже несмотря на то, что тот говорит ему, что это необязательно. Правое плечо Чонина мокнет, но его это не волнует. Он не чувствует холода, когда тот пытается кусать его сквозь пальто; напротив, он чувствует невероятное тепло. Они переходят перекрёсток, когда Кенсу замечает что-то на другой стороне улицы и мчится прямо туда с широко раскрытыми глазами.

Это раненая кошка.

— Кенсу! — кричит Чонин и бежит следом с зонтом, от которого больше нет толку. — Ты что творишь?!

— Она ранена, — говорит Кенсу, когда очередная капелька скатывается по его уже намокшим волосам и попадает в глаза.

— Я вижу, но ты не можешь просто взять и перебежать перекрёсток, — хрипит он, как только парализующий страх медленно отпускает; воспоминания об автомобильной аварии из далёкого прошлого в его сознании все еще болезненно свежие и яркие.

Хмурым взглядом он смотрит на отсчет над головой животного. У него не так много времени.

— Мы должны спасти её.

— Бесполезно.

— Нет, — шумно выдыхает Кенсу и стягивает с себя куртку, чтобы завернуть в неё раненую кошку. — Мне только нужно найти сухое место.

— Кенсу, надень куртку обратно.

— Мы можем помочь…

— Нет, не можем! Ей осталось всего пять секунд!

Чонин тяжело дышит, груз от того, что он только что сказал, сковывает его подобно металлической сетке. Кенсу смотрит на него шокированно. За исключением непрерывно стучащего по цементу дождя и громкого стука крови в ушах Чонина, ничего не слышно. Кенсу поворачивается и про себя считает до пяти, а затем с комичным выражением неверия на лице смотрит, как грудь кошки перестаёт вздыматься. Он ошеломлённо падает на колени. Кошка мертва. Чонин обхватывает руками талию Кенсу и тянет его вверх, ставя на ноги.

Путь назад в квартиру Кенсу заполнен тишиной и давящим напряжением. Кенсу сидит на диване, на его шее висит полотенце, а дрожащие руки теребят второе на мокрых волосах Чонина. Последний наконец слышит его голос.

— Как ты узнал? — шепчет он.

Чонин выпускает дрожащий вздох. Его голос измученный и уставший.

— Я вижу часы жизни.

Кенсу стаскивает полотенце с головы Чонина, имея возможность посмотреть в его глаза, но Чонин уклоняется.

— Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я ненормальный, — безрадостно смеётся Чонин.

— Вовсе нет. Я верю тебе.

Чонин вскидывает голову

— Веришь?

— А почему нет? У тебя нет причин лгать.

Кенсу посылает ему неуверенную улыбку, затем проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Чонин пытается улыбнуться в ответ. Улыбка всё ещё выглядит натянутой.

— Кто ещё знает? — мягко спрашивает Кенсу, садясь рядом с Чонином и прислоняясь к его плечу.

— Чанель.

— Думаю, все в порядке, — мурлычет Кенсу и секундой позже добавляет: — Мне жаль.

— Жаль… почему?

— Должно быть, тяжело знать что-то подобное, когда никто не верит тебе.

Чонин чувствует, что разваливается от таких слов. Это так похоже на Кенсу — извиняться за то, к чему он не имеет отношения. И всего лишь два слова… именно то, что ему нужно услышать. Тяжёлый груз на его плечах становится немного легче, когда он валится на парня рядом с собой, вбирая пьянящую смесь дождя и надежды. Но надежда ускользает так же быстро, как и пришла.

— Эй, — Кенсу шутит в попытке улучшить настроение, — и сколько лет мне осталось?

Чонин застывает и раскалывается снова и снова. Готовый тут же расплакаться, он прячет лицо в изгиб шеи Кенсу и хватается за его футболку.

— Миллиард, — выдавливает из себя Чонин.

Кенсу сжимает его руки и хихикает.

— Прекрасно ведь: мы сможем состариться, покрыться морщинами и быть вместе даже миллиардлетними дедушками.

Чонин вяло улыбается, и Кенсу снова сияет, не замечая, что в глазах Чонина не было ни намёка на улыбку.

Кенсу просыпается под несмолкающее жужжание телефона. Он вслепую шарит по кровати, пока не открывает сонные глаза, затем читает яркую надпись _Чонин_ , мигающую не экране.

— Да? — хрипит Кенсу.

— Я у твоей квартиры.

— Чонин, четыре утра. Что за привычка беспокоить меня в безбожные часы? — Кенсу стонет в подушку, прижимает телефон к уху и пытается встать.

— А еще сегодня суббота и завтра нет занятий, так что встань и впусти меня.

Кенсу с минуту что-то бессвязно булькает, но теплый смех на другом конце провода фактически отрывает его от уютной кровати.

— Иду, — зевает он и надевает тапочки, стоящие на полу.

— Между прочим, когда я сказал, что я возле твоей квартиры, я не имел в виду, что я за дверью.

— Подожди, что?

Три громких стука по окну разносятся по комнате, и Кенсу удивлённо разворачивается, затем его взгляд ловит ухмыляющегося Чонина, сидящего на ветке дерева снаружи.

— Милая пижамка, — хихикает Чонин по ту сторону стекла.

— Ты сумасшедший, — шипит Кенсу, спешно распахивая окно и вздрагивая, когда зябкий утренний воздух непрошенно врывается внутрь.

Чонин украдкой проскальзывает внутрь, чёрный, грациозный и по-кошачьи хитрый. Кенсу сглатывает, потому что даже в спортивных штанах его тело выглядит стройным и гибким. Тревога перерастает в раздражение, когда Чонин разваливается на его кровати.

Чонин зарывается лицом в подушку Кенсу и открывает один глаз, чтобы взглянуть на парня.

— Сыграем в игру?

— Ты сидишь за моим окном в четыре часа утра, — Кенсу медленно чеканит каждое слово, пропитанное сарказмом, — потому что хотел сыграть в игру.

Чонин игнорирует неодобрение и осуждение и вместо этого тянет Кенсу вниз, на кровать, так, что его спина оказывается напротив лица Чонина. Он объясняет правила без единого признака согласия со стороны Кенсу.

— Так вот, я пальцами рисую что-то на твоей спине, а ты пытаешься угадать что это, идет?

— Ты это серьёзно…

— Не оборачивайся! Это против правил!

Кенсу вздыхает, но изо всех сил пытается сидеть неподвижно. Разряд тока проходит по позвоночнику, когда пальцы Чонина, дразня, вырисовывают линии на его спине.

— Ты ещё ничего не нарисовал.

— Помолчи, я думаю.

Следующие полчаса полны украденных взглядов и сдерживаемого смеха. Кенсу бесспорно чувствительный, но нельзя сказать, что прикосновения Чонина неприятны — румянец и бешеное сердцебиение тому показатели. Предположения усеивают тишину, как звёзды чернильно-чёрное небо.

— Дерево.

— Сердце.

— Собака.

Кенсу запинается на особо сложном.

 — Ты пытаешься нарисовать Чанеля?

— Ага, а что меня выдало? Кучерявые волосы? — смеётся Чонин.

Кенсу оборачивается, и в этот раз Чонин разрешает ему, утягивая низкого парня в свои объятья.

— Нет, — глаза Кенсу смеются, — его широкая улыбка.

Они прижимаются друг к другу, Чонин всё ещё рисует ленивые узоры на бедре Кенсу. Его пальцы ползают по коже под его футболкой, из-за чего Кенсу льнет к нему еще теснее. Никто из них не говорит ни слова, слова не нужны, но вопрос, крутящийся в голове Кенсу, отказывается отпускать его. Он понимает, что подходящего времени, чтобы спросить, не будет, поэтому сейчас или никогда.

— Ты говоришь, что видишь часы жизни, а ты можешь видеть свои? — шепчет он.

Чонин напрягается и делает измученный выдох, после чего наконец отвечает:

— Нет.

— Даже когда смотришь в зеркало?

Чонин трясёт головой, и Кенсу наклоняется, чтобы оставить нежный поцелуй на скачущем пульсе на его шее, надеясь, что это успокоит его. Весь этот разговор такой странный для Чонина. Он никогда ни с кем не обсуждал эти красные цифры. Никто не хотел узнать, никто никогда не спрашивал.

Даже с Чанелем разговоры о его способности преувеличенны и неловки. Всегда есть тень напряжения, и Чонин не может заставить себя не думать, что где-то между брошенными словами Чанель боится его. Но у Кенсу нет страха — лишь искренний интерес и удивление.

Тонкие пальцы Кенсу на ладони вытаскивают Чонина из его мыслей. Чонин слышит лишь вторую часть вопроса, но этого достаточно, чтобы он понял, о чем спрашивает Кенсу.

— … видел людей с одинаковыми часами? Идентичными до последней секунды?

Он недолго думает, затем отвечает.

— Не думаю.

— Но разве это не мило? У них общая судьба, — Кенсу склоняется над ним, в глазах пляшет веселье.

— Это не какой-то там дурацкий любовный роман, — со смехом отвечает Чонин.

— Но мне все еще кажется, что это было бы мило, — дуется Кенсу.

Чонин просто хмыкает в ответ, его пальцы возвращаются к вырисовыванию случайных мыслей и картин на пояснице Кенсу.

— Двадцать один.

Чонин останавливается, как только Кенсу бурчит число в изгиб его шеи.

— Что?

— Разве это не число, что ты нарисовал у меня на спине? Я угадал?

Чонин дергается, будто обжёгся, в панике распахивая глаза, когда ранящее ощущение страха охватывает его и грозит задушить. Кенсу взволнованно поднимает на него взгляд.

— Чонин?

— Нам нужно спать.

Он больше ничего не говорит и падает на простынь, отворачиваясь к стене. Кенсу неохотно проскальзывает под гору одеял рядом с Чонином, неуклюже складывая руки возле себя, пока не решает умостить их на талии Чонина. Парень никак не отзывается. Кенсу проводит остаток ранних утренних часов желая узнать, что же он сказал не так.

Чанель не может сказать, что никогда прежде не видел Чонина пьяным, но когда он входит в гостиную, то видит Чонина несомненно более чем просто пьяным ― он совершенно разбит.

Он подходит медленно, как пугливый зверь. Сделав лишь несколько неуверенных шагов, Чанёль замечает разбитые стёкла, разбросанные вокруг, и кровоточащую правую руку Чонина. Сломанные часы валяются в нескольких шагах. Чанель ругается себе под нос и бросается к Чонину, вытаскивая друга из этого беспорядка и почти толкая его на стул у кухонного стола. Он достаёт из шкафчика аптечку и приступает к обработке раны, вытаскивая осколки и перевязывая порезы.

— Тебе правда стоит прекратить бить всё вокруг, — тихо говорит Чанёль. — И, чёрт возьми, почему всегда стекло?

Чонин молчит, а Чанель оглядывает стол и видит засохшие дорожки слез на щеках Чонина. Голос Чонина хриплый, будто он рыдал несколько часов, а слова сливаются в одно.

— Кенсу гостит у родителей.

Чанель не знает, как ответить, да и не похоже, что Чонин ждёт ответа, продолжая свой монолог.

— Разве не прекрасно? — смеётся он, но выходит как-то пусто и глухо. — Он должен это сделать. Навестить семью — это же хорошо. Он должен увидеть их последний раз…

Голос Чонина обрывается на последнем слове, и Чанель практически слышит, как разрывается его сердце. Чонин сейчас — это бестолковый хаос горьких пьяных страданий, которые он выплёскивает. Чонин падает, опускается, ныряет на разные ступени отчаяния, пока не убедится, что сможет подняться снова. Чанель видит эту пустоту, заменившую его лучшего друга. Он отводит его в комнату, укрывает одеялом и выключает свет. Он больше ничего не может для него сделать.

Чанель не думает, что вообще есть кто-то, кто сможет что-либо для него сделать, потому что время невозможно остановить. Во мраке своей комнаты Чонин сжимает перевязанную руку в кулак так сильно, что сквозь белые ленты ткани из порезов просачивается кровь. Больно, но он рад любому чувству, которое может отвлечь его от того ощущения безнадёжности, что омывает его подобно непрекращающимся приливам волн. Это напоминает ему, что он все ещё жив.

Снаружи в гостиной Чанель подметает стекло и отправляется выбросить часы в мусор. Когда он поднимает крышку мусорного бака, то замечает уже валяющийся там сильно изорванный календарь. Даже на испорченном картоне виден яркий красный кружок вокруг двадцать первого декабря.

Когда Кенсу возвращается после выходной поездки в родительский дом, он встречает Чонина необычайно подавленным. Вокруг него атмосфера смирения, причины которой Кенсу совершенно не может понять. Чонин выглядит так, будто он при смерти и ждёт своей участи. Это пугает.

Он сидит на ковре, вяло выщипывая нитки из потрёпанной подушки, и, блуждая глазами по комнате, наблюдает, как Чонин так же вяло обыгрывает Чанеля в видеоигре. Взгляд останавливается на пустой стене над телевизором, где раньше были часы.

— Что случилось с часами?

— Сломались, — монотонно отвечает Чонин.

Он не упоминает, что причиной поломки послужил его кулак.

— О, — тихо выдыхает Кенсу. — Вам следовало бы купить новые, через несколько недель начнутся рождественские скидки.

Чанель с молниеносно-быстрым рефлексом тянется к Чонину, чтобы отобрать у него джойстик, пока тот не сломал и его. Кенсу смотрит на все это нахмурившись, но Чанель издает лишь нервный смешок. Чонин не говорит ни слова.

— Вообще, отличная идея, — кашляет Чанель. — Вместо того чтобы ждать рождественских скидок, почему бы вам, ребятки, не пойти и купить новые прямо сейчас, ибо часы — это важная вещь, и они нужны нам, чтобы не опаздывать, ибо не опаздывать — это хорошо, и…

— Ты всегда опаздывал, даже когда у нас были часы.

— Я пытался помочь, — фыркает Чанель и ворчит себе под нос грозные фразы, которые звучат как красочные варианты выражения _Ким Чонин, ты грёбанный мудак_. — В любом случае, я позову Бекхена, так что не возвращайтесь по крайней мере час.

Чонина и Кенсу бесцеремонно выталкивают за дверь, и она захлопывается прямо у них перед носом.

— Пак Чанель! — выкрикивает Чонин, ударяя в дверь.

— Просто пойди и купи новые часы!

Раздражённый ответ Чанеля приглушён, но хорошо слышим. Кенсу сгибается пополам от смеха, а его рука проскальзывает в ладонь Чонина, пока высокий парень продолжает заметно злиться.

— Эй, всё хорошо.

Чонин уклончиво ворчит что-то невнятное, но позволяет утянуть себя в направлении ближайшего магазина. Кенсу изредка оборачивается в ожидании, и на третий раз Чонин, наконец, решает что-то сказать.

— Что?

— Ты злишься на меня?

Дыхание Чонина покидает грудную клетку шумным выдохом. Он злится на многие вещи. Злится на этот мир, злится на время, злится на себя за свою неспособность что-либо изменить, но он никогда бы не смог злиться на Кенсу.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — говорит он, понимая, что не очень-то хорош в конспирации своего отчаяния. Он позволяет улыбке растянуться на лице, потому что как же он хочет, чтобы Кенсу запомнил его. Он хочет, чтобы его помнили как Чонина, который снова счастлив, как Чонина, который вырвался из тёмных вод равнодушия к полумесяцам улыбок и вишнево-красным губам.

Остальная часть дня прошла значительно ярче.

— Какие часы ты хочешь?

— Мне всё равно, выбирай.

— Уверен?

Чонин кивает, ведь что может пойти не так, если он позволит Кенсу выбрать себе часы. Но, как оказалось, ответ — всё. Чонин стоит в проходе с выбранными часами, держа их в обеих руках и буквально кривясь. Он уверен, что старушка, проходящая мимо, окинула его подозрительным взглядом, и он не может винить её за это.

— Кенсу, это часы с Пороро.

— Я знаю, — светится Кенсу.

— На обороте сказано, что они для детей семи лет.

— Нет, там сказано для детей от семи и больше. Ты можешь быть старшей категорией.

Чонин вздыхает и без протестов идёт к кассиру, потому что не может отказать Кенсу и его умоляющим глазам, даже если это значит проглотить свою гордость и принять, что у его парня странная одержимость мультиками. Позже, уже ночью, Чонин вешает новые часы в своей комнате вместо того, чтобы сделать это снаружи, в гостиной. Он специально вытаскивает батарейки и оставляет часы как они есть сейчас: секунды застыли, минуты остановились, часы застряли в тюрьме неподвижности.

Губы Чонина растягиваются в рвущей сердце улыбке.

Он остановил время.

Шестнадцатое декабря.

Чонин пропускает занятия, не смотря на то, что его выпускной проект еще не сдан.

Семнадцатое декабря.

Сегодня последний день занятий, и Чонин приносит свой проект с опозданием на день. Профессор дёргает его в сторону и читает ему лекцию о правильной расстановке приоритетов. Чонин знает свои приоритеты. И на первом месте у него Кенсу. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать это, он лишь объясняет, что ему не хватило времени. Суетливый мужчина смотрит на него недовольным взглядом и говорит, что _времени всегда достаточно, если правильно его распланировать._

Чонин цинично смеётся — это далеко не так.

Восемнадцатое декабря.

Чанель и Бекхен настаивают на том, чтобы закатить вечеринку, ибо наконец-то какой-то отдых. Чонин знает, что «устроить вечеринку» на самом деле означает то, что его квартира будет разгромлена, но Кенсу взволнован: он никогда не был на вечеринках. В конце концов Чонин соглашается, но всю ночь не может избавиться от мысли, что это не столько праздник, сколько прощание.

Девятнадцатое декабря.

Они покупают рождественскую ёлку и проводят целый день в кучах украшений и гирлянд, которые проливают блеск на всё вокруг. Кенсу решительно критикует Чонина за отсутствие креативности и вкуса, зовет летучей мышью и дальтоником. Чонин счастливее, чем когда-либо.

Двадцатое декабря.

Ещё один день. Чонин чувствует оцепенение. Он не готов. Он не готов к тому, что это закончится. Он не готов прощаться. Кенсу чувствует, что что-то не так, но Чонин лишь говорит, что ему приснился кошмар. Но этот кошмар настолько реален и ощутим, что Чонин может его потрогать. Он проявляется в маленьких складочках у глаз Кенсу, в тусклом розовом, который виден на его щёчках. Это так больно. Чонина заставили поверить в то, что этот рай будет принадлежать ему вечно, лишь для того, чтобы затем жестоко отнять.

Чонин подумывает сдаться и рассказать Кенсу, потому что он заслуживает знать. Но затем он бросает взгляд на зеркало, на изображение тёмных теней и впалых скул, и осознаёт, что людям не нужно знать, когда они умрут. Его знание просачивается в его душу и сеет губительное семя всепоглощающего горя. Он хранит тайну, о которой он никогда не должен был говорить. И единственное, что он может сделать для Кенсу, — это уберечь его от того же отчаяния.

— Давай останемся завтра дома на весь день, — шепчет Чонин во мраке комнаты, обнимая руками человека, без которого не может жить.

— Почему?

— Не переношу толкотню на улице в последнюю минуту рождественской распродажи, — врет он.

Кёнсу мурлычет согласие в кожу Чонина, его горячее дыхание опаляет ухо. Чонин старается не уснуть так долго, как только может, не желая упустить ни единой секунды утекающего времени. Однако в конце концов веки становятся слишком тяжёлыми, чтобы держать их открытыми, и Чонин сдаётся.

Чонин, вздрогнув, просыпается в пустой комнате на холодной подушке, слабый и сбитый с толку, потому что не может вспомнить, как он уснул. Страх парализует сердце, дыхание тут же сбивается. Люди не умирают вот так. Они не исчезают посреди ночи, а их тела не испаряются так, будто они и не существовали вовсе. Чонин отбрасывает одеяла с ноющих конечностей и обнаруживает под ладонью смятый листок бумаги.

_Я ушёл за продуктами! Нам ведь нужна еда, если мы хотим остаться на весь день. Не хотел будить тебя. Позвони, если хочешь что-нибудь особенное._

Чонин бросается к телефону и дрожащими пальцами жмёт на кнопки. Его сознание сейчас — беспорядок цифр и раздумий над вопросом, сколько ему осталось?

— Кенсу! — кричит он, когда наконец идёт вызов; его всего схватывает судорогой, когда на другом конце слышится знакомый голос.

— Доброе утро! Хочешь, я приготовлю…

— Какое слово из «нам стоит остаться дома» ты не понял?!

— Я просто вышел купить еды.

Чонин слышит, как Кенсу хмурится, хоть и не может быть там и видеть сам; он слишком занят паникой.

— Слушай, просто стой, где стоишь… не двигайся. Я заберу тебя.

Он даже не заботится о том, чтобы избавиться от испарины, и вылетает за дверь, мчась к супермаркету в паре кварталов от дома так, будто от этого зависит его собственная жизнь. К слову, его жизнь действительно зависит от этого. Ко времени, когда супермаркет мелькает в поле зрения, он уже видит Кенсу, расхаживающего взад-вперед под красным навесом у входа. Чонин подбегает к нему, потерянный и обливающийся потом.

— Ты напугал меня, — хрипит Чонин, жмуря глаза.

— Я же вышел только на часок, — сбивчиво отвечает Кенсу.

Чонин тянет его назад и быстро, но нежно проверяет на наличие травм, любого признака того, что хоть что-то не так, после чего его глаза начинают бешено метаться вокруг в поисках миллиарда причин, которые могли бы повлечь смерть Кенсу. На протяжении всей пытки Чонин замечает, что красные цифры не остановили свой отсчёт и осталось лишь несколько минут.

— Чонин, что не так?

Чонин хватает Кенсу и тащит по направлению к их квартире, решая держаться подальше от главной улицы, где автомобиль легко может стать страшным ответом на вопрос о заканчивающемся времени Кенсу. Переулки кажутся куда безопаснее: никаких проносящихся мимо смертельных металлических ловушек, которые могли бы налететь на беспомощного парня.

— Я объясню позже.

Он не сделает этого, но сейчас он может сказать что угодно, лишь бы Кенсу его послушал. Чем быстрее они смогут вернуться домой, тем безопаснее. Кенсу спотыкается позади Чонина, полиэтиленовые сумки непрерывно шуршат, ударяясь о его ноги, когда они проходят мимо глухого переулка и сперва слышат крики, а затем умоляющий вопль. Чонин внезапно снова тянет, но они не движутся, потому что Кёнсу замер на месте, его сумки упали на землю. Он всматривается в тёмный переулок и видит пожилую женщину, которую пытаются ограбить.

Все происходит как в замедленном действии.

Какофония звуков. Кенсу кричит грабителю остановиться. В венах Чонина бешено кипит кровь, пока он проклинает чертову доброту Кенсу. Он слишком поздно замечает блеск металла, на секунду отразивший солнце. В следующее мгновение он бежит и резко толкает, из горла вырывается хриплый крик, потому что теперь он знает. Вот как все закончится.

Два выстрела.

Ярко-красный окрашивает бледно-белую кожу.

Преступник в страхе сбегает.

Женщина не прекращает кричать, набирая номер скорой помощи.

Чонин первым падает на землю, в глазах застыл шок, пока он прижимает ладонь к ранению на груди. Это не то, совсем не то, что должно было произойти. Он беспомощно хватает ртом воздух, пока лёгкие наполняются кровью. Повернув голову, он замечает Кенсу, сжавшегося в нескольких футах от него: у его сердца начинает расцветать красная гвоздика, подобная его собственной. Он наконец осознает. _Два выстрела_. Сквозь дымку перед глазами Чонин подползает к упавшему парню, скребя пальцами о гравий и окрашивая их в алый цвет.

— Кенсу, — хрипит Чонин, протягиваю руку.

Кенсу удается лишь болезненно хныкнуть, полными слез глазами глядя на Чонина, пока он медленно оседает рядом с ним.

— Ч-Чонин? — неразборчиво произносит Кенсу. От уголка его рта стекает тонкая струйка крови. — Почему?

Чонин трясущейся рукой цепляется за запястье Кенсу, успокаивающе гладя медленно бьющий пульс, и кашляет — ещё больше крови пачкает землю.

— Прости, я соврал. У тебя нет миллиарда лет, — он задыхается. — Но, думаю, и у меня тоже.

Кенсу сжимает запачканную белую рубашку Чонина и плачет. Это смесь боли и сожаления о том заветном завтра, которое никогда не наступит, и о тех поцелуях, которых никогда не будет. Вся былая тоска и задумчивые взгляды Чонина, мучительный и грустный вид — теперь все это ясно.

— Ты знал. Все это время ты знал.

— Да.

Кенсу снова всхлипывает.

— Тебе страшно? — шепчет Чонин. Ему слишком трудно произнести эти два слова.

— Немного, — Кенсу тяжело дышит, едва чувствуя нижнюю часть тела.

— Ты не должен бояться, ты наверняка попадешь в рай.

Кенсу пытается смеяться, но звуки, вырвавшиеся из его горла, больше похожи на тяжелые хрипы.

— Ты со мной?

— Из меня выйдет хреновый ангел.

Дышать становится все труднее и труднее, но, пожалуй, еще труднее заставить слова слетать с тяжелого языка. Чонин закрывает глаза, пытаясь собрать все мысли. Он задается вопросом, так ли все должно было произойти с самого начала. Вероятно, его отсчет начался еще с той самой минуты, когда он положил глаз на парня с короткими волосами и большими глазами на лекции по истории музыки.

00:00:00:00:00:10

Чонин снова открывает глаза.

00:00:00:00:00:09

Кенсу слабо цепляется за Чонина.

00:00:00:00:00:08

Чонин улыбается.

00:00:00:00:00:07

Губы Кенсу дрожат, когда он пытается улыбнуться в ответ.

00:00:00:00:00:06

Звуки сирен пронзают воздух, но оба знают, что уже слишком поздно.

00:00:00:00:00:05

Чонин пытается сказать скоро увидимся, но изо рта вытекает лишь еще больше крови.

00:00:00:00:00:04

Кенсу сжимает руку Чонина и одними только глазами говорит _хорошо, я знаю._

Они оба закрывают глаза, и на сей раз ни у кого больше нет сил открыть их снова. Пробиваясь сквозь реку летаргии, их разум тонет, не в состоянии больше выплыть на поверхность. Обратный отсчет подходит к концу, отсчет двух часов, которые абсолютно идентичны, абсолютно синхронны.

00:00:00:00:00:03

00:00:00:00:00:02

00:00:00:00:00:01

Эту историю расскажут где-то в параллельной вселенной. Историю о парне, который видел красные цифры.Историю о парне, который погряз в самодовольстве, пока другой парень не пришел спасти его. Историю об улыбках и смехе, слезах и боли. Историю, которая закончилась.

00:00:00:00:00:00


End file.
